Judge and Missus Crane
by Bunnie24
Summary: While Judge Crane has a break between court hearings, him and the missus have a little fun.


He sat on his throne and relaxed, his feet up on the desk as he looked at his watch; court had adjourned an hour ago, he couldn't help but smile as he enjoyed the silence.

That is, until he heard a door open and shut, it echoed through the court room.

Crane readjusted himself, beginning to lean forward to find Jackie, the love of his life, picking up the random pieces of paper up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Crane asked.

"Well, now that I found tutors for the kids, I have nothing to do…so I'm cleaning up the mess from court." Jackie said.

Crane huffed "NO! Not my mess…that's my controlled mess! Leave it alone!" he pleaded.

Jackie smiled as she looked up at her husband, dropping the papers along the floor before putting her hands on her hips.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes, much better!" Crane said.

Mrs. and Mr. Crane were quiet for a moment, Crane playing with the papers on his desk before looking back at Jackie "Our kids have tutors?" he asked shocked.

Jackie sighed "Yes. School has been suspended because of Bane, and I'm not going to let my kids get off easy. So I found tutors who would good enough, and brave enough to teach Scarecrow's children."

Crane smiled like a teenager in love at Jackie "That's why I love you, baby." He told her.

"I love you too, sugar bear." Jackie said.

Crane sighed, patting his hand on his desk "Lets go out for some fresh air…all this sentencing people has made me quiet hot." He said.

Jackie came around his throne to meet him as he climbed down and took his wife's hand, before kissing her gently.

He stroked her back, holding her close as they both walked to the back where his thugs were sitting around, eating and trying to keep warm while waiting for the next round of people to come through.

Crane and Jackie stood at the edge of the ice, Jackie looked down to see the edge of her boots touching the ice, the ice where many met their demise.

Jackie took a deep breathe in as she pressed against the ice, thinking about the past few months and how so much had changed, and how she missed the way life used to be.

Crane turned to Jackie, noticing that her mind had begun to wander off as he pulled her closer and kissed her temple, getting her attention.

"I love you, and I'd never let anything happen to you." He whispered in her air.

Jackie looked up at her husband and smiled, trying to fight a forming tear as she did "I know." She said.

Crane brushed away the forming tear "Don't cry, baby." He comforted her.

"Lets go back inside." He said, guiding his wife back inside the courthouse where the warmth welcomed them with open arms.

* * *

"Can I…uh, climb up your throne?" Jackie asked with a chuckle.

Crane smiled "Sure." He said, climbing up the throne with her as they made their way to the top.

He sat in his chair while Jackie sat in his lap; observing the view of the entire courtroom, she hummed as a smile escaped her lips.

Jackie turned to Crane and kissed him, their lips fighting for dominance as Jackie held Crane's shoulders while she deepened the kiss while Crane wrapped his arms around her waist.

She adjusted herself to where she was resting along Crane's lap, grinding her hips against his as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Crane moaned her name, his hands going up her back while her hands moved to his pants where she unbuckled Crane's belt and unzipped his pants.

"What are you doing?" Crane asked, looking up at his wife.

Jackie smiled "What? Nobody's here!" she said.

"Sound…it-it echoes!" Crane said.

"Let them hear." She remarked, kissing her husband again while her hand went down his pants, finding his member and giving it a nice stroke.

Crane gasped as he held onto Jackie's hips for dear life, leaning back onto his chair as he looked up at Jackie.

Jackie smiled as she leaned down to kiss Crane, still stroking him until she could feel him become firm against her hand and thigh.

She released him from her grip before standing up, her hands going up the skirt of her dress as she pulled her cotton panties and let them slide off her legs, letting them lay on the floor as she got back on top of her husband.

Crane chuckled as Jackie's hand went back down into Crane's pants to revive his 'friend' and releasing it from captivity.

Jackie smiled as she looked down at Crane, his hands placed firmly on her waist as she guided him inside of her.

She gasped for air, arching her back as she looked up at the ceiling; Crane thrusted upwards, causing Jackie to cry out in pleasure.

Crane forced Jackie to face him as he gave her another thrust, Jackie moaned as she attempted to grind her hips against his.

Jackie pushed her hands up against Crane's desk to help support her before Crane stood up and placed Jackie on the desk, giving them both a better angle.

Crane thrusted in and out of her as Jackie gasped for air, she held onto the edge of the desk while letting her hips buckled beneath his.

"Jonathan." Jackie moaned, holding onto him with all her might.

His thrusts became more passionate as he began to make the table move with every thrust into Jackie; whose moans became more vigorous with each thrust Crane gave her.

Jackie begged for more as Crane moved closer to his wife, rubbing up against her and her clit; her moans now becoming cried in pleasure.

Crane began to nibble on her neck while multitasking with his thrusts; Jackie was now begging for mercy as she let her lag wrap around Crane's waist.

"Jo-JON—Oh, god…Jon!" Jackie moaned.

Her toes curled in as she tried to bring her leg up to her chest, only making the pressure building up with all the rubbing.

"OH, shit!" Jackie cried.

Crane continued to thrust as he looked at his wife once again, watching her try not to squirm as he gave her more pleasure than she knew what to do with.

Jackie looked at her husband, their eyes locked as they continued their fuck fest, ignoring the world as they looked into each others' eyes when they heard a yell that disrupted their entire flow.

"OH MY GOD!" the 15-year old Julian cried.

Forcing Jackie and Crane to snap and turn to see their oldest son cover his eyes "I've gone blind! Oh god!" he cried out.

Jackie gasped from shock as she got off the table and turned to face Julian.

"GET OFF MY MOTHER!" Julian cried, as he continued to shield his eyes.

Crane cleared his throat as he pulled his pants back up "Julian, it's alright!" he proclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!?" Julian remarked, opening his eyes "ALRIGHT? I just watched you pound my mother like your gavel!" he responded.

"I can't unsee that!" Julian proclaimed.

Jackie sighed "What, Julian?" she asked.

Julian huffed "Well…I forgot. But it was something about going out…never mind, I'm gonna go kill myself now." He said.

"Julian." Crane remarked.

Julian shook his head as he left the court room, leaving Jackie and Crane to themselves as they began to redress from the waist down.

They both began to chuckle with each other as they adjusted their clothes and hair before a fit of laughter began to overtake them.

The laughter subsided slowly as Crane looked back at his clock, his next court session would start in 10 minutes.

Jackie contained herself as well as she cleared her throat "Well, I'm going to try and talk to our oldest." She said.

Crane nodded "The son of perfect timing." He said.

"Always has been." Jackie said.

Crane leaned in to kiss his wife "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, beginning to walk away and out of the court room.


End file.
